


Everything Stays

by The_Jasmine_Dragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Angst with fluff smothering the side, Ash has an accent, Deviates From Canon, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gladion go take care of you're Bf, Good Parent Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, I AM THE VESSEL, I DON'T DECIDE THIS THE HIGHER UPS DO, I don't have a rival trope i SWEAR, I don't know how to tag either, I'll add tags as i go or some shit., I'm making him go through some shit I'm s o r r y, M/M, Preciousmetalshipping, S L O W B U R N, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Needs a Hug, Silver is Ash's brother cause i said so, Some writing shit is happening, The hell have I created, Where did the angst go?, but no wait they're older, but not the tags, don't tell me he doesn't, give him one rn, give him props, he has to have one i mean he's been to so many regions, i don't know TwT, i just had it i swear, idfk, it's turning into fluff, many gay children, reunion au, the poor boy, the tags will always be messed up :), why are you still looking at this mess?, yall its getting less messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jasmine_Dragon/pseuds/The_Jasmine_Dragon
Summary: "Wow, when Mother made us stop here in Johto I didn't know you'd be here.""Gladion, I go where ever the fuck this universe's messed up sense of humor decides to abandon me to suffer.""uH-""And when i say suffer, I mean hanging off the side of a cliff with red spicy peppers in your mouth, a fever, AND soaking wet as you shiver and overheat to death."Gladion: (,,꒪꒫꒪,,)Ash: :)
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & Lilie | Lillie & Lusamine, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan | Gold/Silver, Lusamine/Mohn (Pokemon)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

_**Some things to note for the lovely reader.** _

I'm ignoring Pokemon Journeys. I ABSOLUTELY adore it mind you, it's great and Gou is a smol child that must be protected but. it doesn't. work. for this. AU. So I'm ignoring it.

Plotholes ho boy. I don't feel like making Ash a new team so it's his Journey's team. Shhhhh I know I just said that i'm ignoring Pokemon Journeys but just h u s h. Gengar is awesome and I love him. And Dragonite. AND Riolu. I l o v e t h e m a l l

Okay, so I'm loosely basing this off of Ultra Sun and Moon, but I never played the games and I don't know the plot, nor care to. So just shhh with the plot.

Silver is Ash's brother AU? More likely then you think =w=

Ash has a different design? I'm working on it and it's not the best? But Ash looks better in just blue >:|

You're not comfortable with gay shit? Out. Just out. This entire thing is gay. _Take the motherfucking rainbow bitch._

I'm posting this just to get it up rn. Making an Au with plot behind it and w r i t i n g is _hard._

 _So plz don't expect the actual first chapter to be up_ ANYTIME _soon._

Idk how long It'll take but I've had this Idea in mind for so god damn long.

Did I mention swearing? Cause there's some nice fucking swearing.

I'm using Japanese names and English names. Like I know a lot of people refer to Hibiki as Gold, but Hibiki is a pretty cool ass name.

Oh and the song "Everything Stays?" You bet your ass this fic is based on it.

**Again, note that I'm posting this to just get it up. Updates aren't coming any motherfucking time soon.**

_Does Gladion is gay for Ash, Shima?_ Yes, very much yes.

* * *

_Goodday and I hope you enjoy some lovely Cinnamon Toast with some nice grapes_

-Scottie


	2. This Ain't A Chapter Tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ANGSTTTTT.  
> BUT N O MY BRAIN DOESN'T DECIDE THESE THINGS

Hmm so just an update plot-wise to this story?  
It's taken a huge turn and just fucking WROTE ITSELF, i- i don't even know.  
But, this thing that i'm writing the basic structure for rn feels more like a oneshot where Gladion just meets up with Satoshi in Johto when the Aether family is on the cruise to find their dad?  
Again, i honestly have no clue where this is going okay- I'm just the vessel, i don't decide this shit.  
I cannot do angst I t r y and i fail I'm s o r r y.  
This is just becoming fluffy  
i don't k n o w

alright so just heads up i suppose? I might even just delete this and transfer it to a new work idk

but more importantly Satoshi's Farfetch'd. Baby, i love him


End file.
